Don't Jump
by King-of-Hearts-and-Souls
Summary: Luffy is tired of Zoro hiding his feelings. He just wants to be loved back, but if that doesn't happen, then he might as well jump.  No yaoi this time, sorry.


Don't Jump

Summary - Luffy is tired of Zoro hiding his feelings. He just wants to be loved back, but if that doesn't happen, then he might as well jump. (No yaoi this time, sorry.)

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from those bright eyes as he stood there, looking down at the raging waves beneath. Current Captain Monkey D. Luffy couldn't stand it anymore as he peered over, fists clenched. The wind was whipping harshly at his clothing, the rain daring to fall down from those dark clouds above. Luffy wanted to laugh. The weather fitted his mood perfectly; depressed, angered, sad. All of these he felt and it was because of one person.

Luffy gasped when an image of his first mate came to mind. That oddly green hair, those deep, mysterious eyes, that lean and handsome body. More tears fell and Luffy wanted to cry out, but kept his lips tight shut, fearing to wake the crew up. Suddenly, his face went blank, remembering the events that led to his current condition.

The sun had been shining so brightly, the sky a perfect blue. Luffy was determined to make this day the day he told Zoro how he felt. But when Luffy had confessed and everyone awaited Zoro's answer, the green swordsman only scoffed and walked off, leaving Luffy heartbroken on the deck.

"Why," Luffy breathed out to the cold air, his silent words being carried away by the wind. He just couldn't take it anymore. As his foot went forwards, leaning his body to the death awaiting him below, one word escaped his lips with a smile.

"Zoro."

Zoro sat up in a jump, his heart pounding in his chest. Raising a hand to calm it, he sighed. _Only a nightmare, _he thought, wiping his now damp forehead with the back of his hand. Though now the images of his dream wouldn't leave. Groaning, Zoro stood, stretching. A sudden thump caught his attention and he looked down. His eyes widened.

Bending, Zoro scooped up a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon tied around it. "Luffy," Zoro whispered, his heart tightening. Just early that day Luffy had confessed love to him, but Zoro, too shocked to even know what to say, only scoffed and walked off. He knew he'd hurt his captain, but he didn't know what else to do. Love wasn't something that came easy to him. He was use to tragedy, sadness, death. Not joy, passion...not love.

Then it dawned as his grip on the hat tightened. The teen captain wasn't in the room or in his hammock. "Luffy." Zoro suddenly bolted out of the sleeping quarters, awaking the others with his shouting.

"Damn it, you jack-ass! Shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Sanji yelled, throwing a pillow at him before drifting back off. Zoro ignored it, his mind ignorant to everything around him except for Luffy. He burst out onto the deck, his heart now racing. Something was wrong, and he knew it.

Looking around through the pounding rain, he tried hard to see where his captain could be. Then his heart nearly stopped when he saw Luffy standing on the railing, a foot raised to the waters.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy gasped, turning his head around only to see Zoro standing there. "Zoro?" he went to ask, but as he put his turned his foot around, the other slipped, making his body fall backwards. Luffy gave out a yelp before his body started plummeting to the open mouth that lied below, ready to swallow his body in.

"LUFFY! NO!" Zoro hurried to the rail, an arm reaching out but his fingers only ghost his captain's clothing before the boy disappeared underneath the black sheet. "No...NOO!" Zoro ripped his shirt and swords off before jumped over, diving in after Luffy. He wasn't about to lose him, not now.

Swimming blind, Zoro tried hard to reach out to where Luffy might be, desperately wanting to feel that body he knew he'd bring back to the surface. Feeling nothing, he swam further down. _This can't happen...Where is he, damn it? _Suddenly, his fingers brushed against something soft, and he grasped it quickly, feeling it was Luffy's shirt. Pulling until he felt Luffy's body against his, Zoro swam with the rest of his strength upwards, breaking the surface with a gasp.

"Luffy! Come on, Luffy! Stay with me!" Zoro kept Luffy's head above the water, or tried as the waves seemed to crash over them, wanting to claim it's victim back. Zoro kept a firm grip on Luffy. He wouldn't let death have him.

Suddenly a round shape wrapped around both of them and Zoro grabbed the rope that followed. The rope started to tug, pulling them and the life-saver to the ship that seemed so far away now. Once their bodies broke out of the water and they were over the railing, Zoro placed Luffy down.

"He's not breathing!" Zoro cried out to Chopper, looking at him in desperation.

"I-I'll go get my kit!" Chopper stuttered nervously, not ready to deal with this as he ran for the quarters. Zoro growled.

"We don't have time!" but his words were lost when Chopper disappeared. Groaning, Zoro looked down at his captain, the boy's face now paler than before. His lips were slowly turning light blue.

"No...no, please Luffy, don't do this to me!" Zoro cried, leaning over Luffy, burying his head into the captain's shoulders. "I can't lose you, not now. Not ever...You're my life, Luffy." Zoro looked up, staring at the eyes he knew would now never open again. "I love you," he whispered, bending down to place a soft, gently kiss to the lips he knew would never speak again.

Sighing, Zoro moved to stand, but suddenly the hand he held tightened and a cough sounded afterwards. Zoro's eyes widened as he turned back around.

Luffy coughed up more water, sitting up. He felt a warm hand placed on his back and he looked up. Catcing his breath, he tried to get his vision straight. "Z-Zoro?" he croaked out. Zoro sighed in relief, pulling his captain to his chest, hugging the boy tightly.

"Luffy! Thank the gods you're alright!" Luffy looked puzzle.

"W-What are you doing...Why did you save me?" Luffy asked. Zoro stared at him, disbelief in the eyes as he heard his captain's words.

"Luffy...Luffy, I love you. I don't ever want to lose you. Ever," he stated, pulling Luffy close to capture his lips. Luffy's eyes widened only slightly before closing. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, tears now flowing. Zoro parted their lips, wiping the tears from his love's face with his thumb.

"Z-Zoro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just...I thought you didn't love me," Luffy cried out, "and if you didn't love me, I couldn't live." Zoro shushed him and hugged him tighter, rocking slightly to calm the boy down.

"Luffy, I promise you that I love you. I love you with every fiber in my being," he said, pulling Luffy back a little to look into those bright childish eyes. "Don't jump. Ever again." Luffy smiled lightly, nodding his head.

"I won't, Zoro, I won't." Zoro chuckled and pulled Luffy to him again, kissing him with all the passion in his heart.


End file.
